warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Synoid Gammacor
The Synoid Gammacor is an exclusive version of the available only from Cephalon Suda, possessing better stats as well as innate Entropy effect. Acquisition *The Synoid Gammacor can be acquired by reaching the Rank of Genius with Cephalon Suda, and spending to purchase. As with all Syndicate Weapons, the Synoid Gammacor cannot be chosen as the free offering upon ranking up to Genius rank. *Syndicate weapons can be also be acquired via Trading, but only for unranked copies without Forma and Orokin Catalyst installed. *Players must have a Mastery Rank of at least 7 to acquire the Synoid Gammacor, either through trading or through the Syndicates themselves. Characteristics This weapon deals damage. Advantages: *Innate damage – effective against Shielded and Proto Shields. *High critical chance. *High status chance. *Pinpoint accuracy. ** 's accuracy penalty is minimal on this weapon. *Reduced Noise Level. *Fairly high reload speed. *Consumes 0.5 ammo per tick of damage. *Innate Entropy effect. *Innate and a polarities. Disadvantages: *Innate damage – less effective against Alloy Armor. **Damage cannot be increased with , , or mods. *Damage ramps up from 30% to 100% over 0.6 seconds when firing. After firing stops for 0.8 seconds, the damage decays back to 30% over 2 seconds. *Limited range of 40 meters. Notes *The Synoid Gammacor's beam when fired does not immediately hit at its maximum range. Instead it takes around half a second to extend to its maximum range, and will maintain that range as long as the weapon is being fired. The beam retracts when the weapon stops firing. *Throwing 's trapping modules while aiming with the Synoid Gammacor will result in the modules being thrown a little to the left of where they would be thrown with other weapons. Aiming to the right of the target can compensate for this discrepancy. Tips * can aid in extending the short range of this weapon. *As the Synoid Gammacor already innately deals damage, it can accept other combination elemental damage types that use or damage as a base. In particular, adding damage makes the Synoid Gammacor highly effective against Corpus proxies like MOAs that possess both Shields and Robotic hit points. The Synoid Gammacor can also be equipped with damage to make it highly effective against organic Corpus like Crewmen which posses both Shields and Flesh hit points. *The innate polarity can somewhat limit elemental modding potential, thus making it a less desirable polarity for elemental modding. If you wish to focus more on elemental damage, then it is recommended to either ignore the polarity or use Forma to turn it into a more suitable polarity. *Aiming the Synoid Gammacor's beam through 's will increase the beam's range while still having the advantages of hit-scan and pinpoint accuracy **However, when aiming the beam through the shield it can be a bit harder to aim at targets from a distance due to the shining light of the beam on contact of any surface (in this case: the Electric Shield). **Shooting through the Electric Shield will give the weapon additional damage. Trivia *Unlike most secondary weapons, the Synoid Gammacor is worn like a gauntlet on the Warframe's right arm. *The Synoid version replaces the circular holograms formed on the arm with the Cephalon Suda emblem. *The word 'Synoid' is likely a corruption of the word 'synod', which is an assembly of the clergy under a church, or a reference to the word 'synapse', a biological term defining the gap between two neurons. It could also be a deformation of the word sinusoid which is a form of wave used for electrical measurements, since the weapon deals magnetic damage, it would most likely be related to this original term. *The Synoid Gammacor was the first item in the game to have the "Synoid" prefix, followed by the Synoid Syandana in second. Bugs *Equipping an Extinguished Dragon Key will cause the arsenal UI to display values based on the 's damage. Media SynoidGammacorCodex.png|Synoid Gammacor in Codex. WARFRAME - Synoid Gammacor Builds and Synergies Warframe Syndicates Gammacor &. Synoid Gammacor thequickdraw Warframe Synoid Gammacor 3 Forma Update 15.5.5 Buff! Synoid Gammacor - 15.5.5 - 15.8.1 SYNOID GAMMACOR - The Piss Beam 4 forma - warframe Patch History ;October 2019 Riven Disposition Change *Gammacor: 0.9->0.95 *Fixed Beam weapons not being able to damage enemies (alive but in a ragdolled state) when being affected by certain ‘crowd control’ Abilities. *Damage now ramps up over 0.6 seconds and after moving off target there is a delay of 0.8 seconds before it starts to decay over 2 seconds. *All Beam weapons now start their Damage ramp up at 20% (instead of 10%). *The Multishot chance should now apply more consistently with Beam weapons. *Fixed Beam weapons continuously firing when quick Meleeing. *Synoid Gammacor damage reduced from 20 to 19 in Conclave. *Increased the Beam weapon Damage ramp up time from 0.8 to 1 second. *Fixed Beam weapon Damage ramp up not happening per target. *Perfect accuracy and high fire rate is balanced by limited range and damage ramping up from 10% to 100% over 0.8 seconds when firing and decays back to 10% over 1 second after stopping. *Mastery Rank increased from 6 to 7. *Damage changed from 28 Magnetic per sec to 20 Magnetic per tick. *Status Chance increased from 20% per sec to 28% per tick of damage. *Critical chance increased from 10% to 20%. *Reload reduced from 2 secs to 1.8 secs. *Range increased from 25m to 30m. *Magazine size decreased from 150 to 80. *Max Ammo decreased from 450 to 400. *Ammo consumption decreased from 1.0 to 0.5 per tick of damage. *Aimed Zoom reduced from 2.23x to 1.6x. *Tweaked the Synoid Gammacor's force feedback to be more consistent when using a controller. *Fixed the Synoid Gammacor holster position appearing on the floor for Cephalon Suda operatives. *Synoid Gammacor magazine size reduced from 150 to 50 in Conclave. *Gammacor series can now be used in Conclave! *Fixed the Right Dendra forearm guard clipping through arm mounted weapons like the Gammacor. *Decreased the rumble amount on controllers when continuously firing the Gammacor. *Fixed an issue with the Gammacor holsters using the wrong energy color. *Fixed some instances of the Synoid Gammacor's beam lingering after use. *Made some adjustments to audio FX on the Gammacor. *Synoid Gammacor now consumes 7.5x more ammunition. *Synoid Gammacor magazine capacity has been reduced. *Fixed the Ruinous Extension Mod not being compatible with the Synoid Gammacor. *Fixed Gammacor's laser not appearing when fired. *Fixed issue with Gammacor caused by using the Barrel Diffusion, Lethal Torrent and Seeker Mods all at once. *Fixed Gammacor's beam visual effect persisting when using melee during a slide. *Fixed Gammacor's continuous fire sometimes using default energy color when players stop running while shooting. *Increased damage dealt in beam per second. *Increased fire rate of beam. *Reduced ammo consumption. *Synoid Damage: Now 210 Magnetic. *Synoid Status/Second: 20%. *Synoid Magazine: 75. *Synoid Crit Multiplier/Chance: 2x/10%. *Made additional tweaks to Gammacor firing sounds. *Made various sound tweaks to Gammacor shots. *Added new hip fire poses to the Gammacor. *Introduced. }} Last updated: See also * , the original version. *Cephalon Suda, the Syndicate that offers this weapon. *Syndicate Weapons de:Synoid Gammacor es:Gammacor Synoid fr:Gammacor Synoid Category:Syndicate Offerings Category:Weapons Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Magnetic Damage Category:Update 15 Category:Special Weapons Category:Cephalon Category:Continuous Weapons Category:Syndicate Weapons